We plan to continue our active participation in CALGB protocols. Patient accrual will continue at least at the present level and may well increase as the activity of the pediatric subcommittee increases and more pediatric protocols are activated by the group as a whole. As mentioned, Dr. Kaizer is involved in planning a new non-Hodgkin's lymphoma protocol for the group. The immunotherapy subcommittee is exploring other possible agents than intradermal MER for immuntherapy and new protocols will soon be emerging.